Bedtime Story
by magical realism
Summary: Robbie tells a scared Cat a bedtime story. A story of two beautiful, brave maidens who learn that love conquers all. Two maidens named Tori and Jade.


Once Upon a Time

_The winds howled angrily outside of Cat Valentine's bedroom, but she was safe and warm under her covers. Across from her, in an easy chair, sat a drowsy Robbie Shapiro. _

"_Okay, are you tired yet?" He yawned and spread out his legs._

"_No, I'm still scared." Cat admitted. "Too scared to sleep."_

"_You want me to sing to you?" He offered eagerly._

"_Not really."_

"_Okay." His face fell and he studied his palms. _

"_Tell me a story." She demanded in the nicest of ways. "A good one. A romantic one." Robbie instantly perked up._

"_Sure!" He cried, racking his brain for a unique story. "Do you like fairy-tales?"_

"_Well, tails scare me, especially alligator tails." Cat answered._

"_No, story-book fairytale. Like Snow White." He explained._

"_Oh. Kay-kay!" She trilled, forgetting momentarily about the storm. Robbie leaned back in his chair even further and closed his eyes. _

"_Once upon a time, their lived a mild-mannered girl in a teeny-weeny village..."_

Tori Vega paused to wipe away some soot on her apron before returning to work. The daughter of a lowly shop keeper, she was forced to take up odd jobs around the village. Cooking, cleaning, even caring for the wealthy aristocrat's children. She had just returned from sweeping a particularly unkempt chimney and was now attempting to subdue a rowdy toddler in dire need of a nap. Tori gently touched the child cheek, it was cool from the tears yet flushed red from the shrill screams.

"You'll be with your mother soon, Darla." Tori whispered in her kindest voice. The talk of mothers always struck a cord in her, her own had died when she was three, she was beheaded accidentally while trying to break up a fight between two knights. Well, that was the story Tori was always told. She couldn't imagine why all these rich women choose to abandon their children for constant schmoozing around the neighborhood. But Tori didn't complain, their coldness got her a job. A job that, and her grumbling stomach always reminded her, was desperately needed. She took Darla's hand and guided her through the crowded cobbled streets, weaving in and out of people. Tori deposited the young girl back at her mansion and waited for the man of the house to come home and give her her pay.

After a few minutes and a lullaby hummed softly to herself, Tori got up to leave. As soon as she was out the door she was accosted by a dark-haired girl in a black lace dress. Dark hair, parted in the middle, flowed down the girl's back, she was noticeably paler than most girls in the village. Her bright eyes shown and were the only thing that made her look approachable.

"Who are you and why were you in my house?" The girl's voice was cold and dripping with contempt, Tori was immediately reminded of icicles. She was so enthralled by the strange dark girl that she barely noticed the knife currently pressed to her neck.

"Speak, intruder!" The girl commanded.

"It's hard with a blade so close to my vocal chords." Quipped Tori. To her surprise, the girl slowly lowered the knife.

"Speak." She commanded in a softer tone. Like rushing water.

"I was paid to take lovely, small Darla for a walk in the park. I was just dropping her off. I'll be going now." Tori explained, rather huffily. The girl slipped the knife back into her clunky brown boots.

"Thank you." She said in a clipped voice before shoving Tori aside.

"You're welcome?" Tori called after her, but she was already inside.

During the rest of her day, Tori was plagued with thoughts of the strange girl. They seemed to be about the same age, but she was a stranger. Tori had never seen her in school, nor at the bookshop her father owned. She'd baby-sat Darla many times, and never had the girl been in that mansion. She seemed so strange. What kind of wealthy woman toted around a knife? What kind of man let a woman do that? Tori couldn't get the young paradox out of her head. By the time she pulled up her covers to go to sleep, she knew she must see the girl again.

Tori's school-day dragged on considerably, as did the three hours she spent baking bread at the bakery. She wandered over to the mansion again, to simply ask to be paid for yesterday's services. And also see the girl again. She figured that maybe Darla and the strange girl were sisters, although Darla had silky blond hair, they were both pale in complection. Tori knocked on the door with the large brass knocker. After a moment, a women in a grand red dress and her gray hair pinned down answered, looking miffed.

"Yes..?" She made a point of drawing out her words as if Tori was slow.

"Yes. Hello. Yesterday, I babysat Darla, and I was never compensated." Tori explained, rushing through her words out of nervousness. Madame West had an air of superiority about her.

"I was just about to be going. Talk to Jade about it." And Madame West pushed passed her, almost knocking her down.

Tori cautiously stepped inside the mansion and noticed the girl, who was probably Jade, sitting in an armchair and reading a book.

"Hello?" Tori whispered. Jade jumped.

"You startled me." Jade cried, vacating the seat. "Why are you here again?" Her words were sharp. Tori almost wanted to breath a happy sigh.

"To collect my money." Tori answered, widening her eyes.

"We haven't got any." Jade shrugged. "We're broke."

"Why?" Asked Tori, concern in her voice. The Wests were one of the wealthiest families in the village, it had been town gossip for quite a while that Madame West had carried out an affair with the king. How could they suddenly be broke?

"Mr. West ran off with the money." There was no emotion in Jade's voice.

"I'm so sorry." Tori offered.

"Think nothing of it." Was Jade's reply. "I'm sorry we can't pay you."

"It's fine, Jade." Tori breathed.

"How do you know my name?" She asked roughly. Tori's breath caught in her throat.

"Madame- Madame West t-told me." Tori struggled with the words. Tori could tell Jade enjoyed making her squirm. Jade smiled coldly.

"Well, that's a first. I'm kind of a dirty little secret around these parts." Jade admitted, brushing some dark hair off her face. All Tori could think about was that she wished Jade was her dirty little secret. Before Tori could respond, a loud crash sounded off and the mansion door was kicked in.

A swarm of silver knights broke into the house. Tori screamed, but Jade simply grabbed an ornate sword that hung above the mantle place, she held it at her waist ready to strike. But the knights barreled right past the two girls, instead they rushed up the stairs. Right into Darla's room. The two girls realized what was going on at the same time and shared a look before dashing to get to the nursery in time. As they ran up the winding spiral stairs, it became apparent that they were too late.

"We're too late." Tori gasped, winded. If looks could kill, Tori would be impaled by Jade's sword at this very moment.

"You don't say?" She snapped. "Where could they have gone?"

"The castle? They looked like the king's knights."

"Why would the king steal a baby?"

"Maybe he wanted a baby."

"As opposed to most baby-nappings, where the stealer _doesn't _want a baby then." Jade's tone was scathing. Tori shrugged helplessly.

"I should've protected her." Jade's voice cracked as she stared at the empty crib that once contained Darla.

"Why didn't you?" Tori thought she was asking a harmless question, but Jade seethed even harder.

"You... distracted me." Was Jade's feeble excuse.

"I did? Me?" Tori was one part annoyed, two parts flattered by this. "What about your dress? Don't you think if you'd worn sensible clothes, you'd have gotten to her in time?" Tori pointed to Jade's simple gray dress.

"You're wearing a dress too." Jade pointed out. "And these are no ordinary knights. They snuck out the window. We should be thanking our lucky stars we're alive." Jade sat down on the ground, the sword clattering after her. Tori followed suit.

"You got me into this mess." Tori accused.

"I did not! I barely know you! I don't even recall learning your name." A sly smile spread across her lips.

"It's Tori."

"Ah. You're the sitter Darla babbles about." Tori flushed with pride at Jade's words.

"See? Now I'm less of a mystery. Speaking of which... what's your story? You some kind of weapon-wielding, bookworm outcast?" Tori guessed.

"Yeah, you have me all figured out." Jade replied quickly to end the conversation.

"Darla's my little sister. And we need to get her back." The was quite determination in her light eyes.

Tori thought she wore that look well.

"We need weapons." Jade had stormed out of the mansion and into the backyard, where she made a bee-line for the small shack, stuck oddly in the corner, past the lush garden. Tori gingerly stepped around the delicate flowers while Jade just plowed right through. She threw open the shed doors and Tori noticed it was absolutely stuffed with weapons. Swords, knifes, cross-bows, and tiny viles of clear liquid. Jade strapped a sharp knife to the strap adorning her ankle and took the longest sword in the shed.

"And... I defend myself with what? My apron?" Tori asked.

"You're coming?" Jade seemed genuinely surprised by her offer. And maybe a little touched.

"I'm Darla's favorite sitter, remember?" Tori replied, picking up a medium-sized golden sword. And immediately crumbling under it's weight.

Jade laughed. "Maybe some throwing knifes?" She suggested, placing the sword back in the shed.

"That seems manageable." Tori agreed. "Wait, why do you guys have a weapons shed?" It struck her as kind of, sort of, extremely odd.

"Because." Jade shoved four throwing knifes into Tori's arms, two of them fell to the ground. "Mummy dearest sent her darling eldest daughter away to a convent. Said convent bored said eldest daughter and she decided to run away. She was taken in by warriors. That's why she's never seen the beautiful Tori before. These warriors taught her how to live, and rule number one is: Weapons. Have them. Lots of them. Darling eldest daughter also feels bad for abandoning her younger sibling with that witch we both call a mother. So we're getting her back." The venom from her voice depleted with each sentence.

"To the castle, then?" Asked Tori, scooping up the knives. Jade smiled and Tori could tell that she was grateful not to be interrogated.

"To the castle."

And they were off.

The two girls made their way to the King's castle and Jade went over the plan.

"Conceal your weapons. Act sweet. We try to be alone with the king. Then you distract him while I get Darla back. Got it?" Jade barely noticed Tori's entire body shaking. She thought she might retch as she plodded along next to Jade.

"You look sick. Are you sick?" Jade inquired distractedly. Tori nodded.

"You can turn back." Jade said, rather blasé.

"I'm-I'm doing this to impress you, really. Are you impressed? Cuz if you're not, I might consider turning back." Tori admitted. Her confession seemed to thicken the air around them. They walked in silence for a few paces, they started advancing up the rocky hill that the castle was perched on top of.

"Why would you want to impress me?" Jade whispered. Her voice was so child-like. It was smooth, not rough-edged or frosty. Tori finally got the impression she was talking to another girl, not a mysterious, tough, warrior chick. Tori decided that she liked both sides of her new partner-in-crime.

"Because you're beautiful. And funny. And smart and brave and loyal. And just cause... you're you. Not six hours ago I barely knew you and you've just convinced me to commit a treasonous act against my own king." Tori laughed.

"Not so loud." Jade giggled, brushing her hair back again and chewing on her lip. Tori watched, transfixed, as Jade gnawed on her lip, until a little drop of rosy blood popped out. With a flick of her tongue, it was gone.

"I didn't give you permission to _stare_, Tori." Jade exclaimed. They continued walking.

Once they reached the moat that surrounded the hulking stone castle, both girls shared a similar look. One of fear and doubt, but also one of trust. And maybe a little excitement. Tori reached for Jade's hand, silently. Jade didn't resist. Tori gave a small squeeze. Jade gave Tori a long, hard look. Their was a now-familiar fire behind her eyes, but today, both she and Tori blazed.

Tori swung herself around so they were facing each other and gently placed her lips on Jade's. They were smooth, safe for the small ridge where she had bitten through her skin. Tori felt both Jade's fire and her ice in one small kiss.

Jade pulled away.

"No kissing. Kissing makes it messy." Jade wrinkled her nose slightly.

"What if I promise to clean up the mess?" Tori offered, raising her brow.

"We-we need to concentrate." Jade reminded the both of them. But Tori could tell she had really shaken the girl. Maybe it had been her first kiss. Jade and Tori advanced towards the castle.

"GUARDS OF THE CASTLE, LET DOWN YOUR BRIDGE SO WE MAY ADVANCE." Cried Jade, startling both Tori and the frazzled lookout perched precariously on the castle's tower.

"WHO WISHES TO ADVANCE?" Was his reply.

"TWO FAIR MAIDENS FROM YOUR KINGDOM. WE HAVE BUSINESS WITH THE RULER." Jade screamed, her face almost turning red.

"OF WHAT SORT?"

Okay, the yelling was grating on Tori quickly.

"THE MARRIAGE KIND." Tori interjected,improvising. Jade turned to her, eyes wide. The draw bridge was lowered and the two girls walked across. Tori could feel the admiration Jade had for her, she displayed it in the form of a goofy grin. Two knights greeted them immediately and guided them into a small chamber, where an olive skinned boy, dressed in fine robes, sat as if he knew of their arrival.

It was Prince Beck.

"Two maidens? Father always was an over-achiever." Beck cracked, greeting the girls with a wave. Tori curtsied, a reflex, and nudged Jade to follow suit, not a reflex. Yet.

Tori had heard rumors about Prince Beck. He was a jerk, always working his servants to the bone and demanding more from his haggard father each day, but Tori always perceived him as lonely. He had no friends or mother, and one of his servants would often wander into her father's bookshop, and pick up a few books for him. He was one of the only people who did.

"I am Victoria and this is my servant, Jade." Tori tried to ignore Jade's mischievous grin. "I am a noble woman from the neighboring city of... uh... Darlington. I heard you are in need of a wife. That is why I am here." Tori chastised herself for wearing such simple garbs, but today had taken a sudden, drastic turn to the interesting before she could stop it.

Beck looked her over carefully. She half expected him to demand she do a twirl.

"Servants, disperse." He commanded. Jade left with the servants and knights, shooting a grateful look at Tori.

"So, Vic-"

"Tori!" She interjected.

"So, Victory, I already have a fiancee, Trina. But, you are, you are, quite fetching. I may consider your proposal."

Tori giggled despite herself at the inane flattery.

"Now, if you tell me who you really are and why you're really here, we can get this ball rolling." He stood.

_Oh no. _She was going to be executed. Beheaded,even. Just like her mom.

"You work at the bookshop right?" He asked, walking forward so she had to take a few shaky steps back.

"Well-well kind of." Tori's words tangled in her throat. Beck cracked a small smile, it gave her a twisted comfort.

"You seem sweet, Victory. Now, why don't you run along and join your 'servant' before I change my mind." Beck smirked, reaching around her to open the door to the chamber. Tori's brows knotted, she hoped that her expression conveyed thanks but she didn't want to push her luck. Tori ducked quickly into the dank main hallway that led to the king's chamber.


End file.
